


Make Me Scream

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP supply closet shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Scream

“Shh, come on,” James whispers, grabbing Logan by his hand and pulling him along.

“James, I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Logan worries, the fear of being caught effectively tamping any chance of enjoyment.

James rolls his eyes, Logan’s need to follow the rules endearing albeit slightly annoying. James turns, looking over his shoulders before opening the door to the supply closet, pulling Logan in with him.

“James, let’s just-,” Logan begins, cut off abruptly by James pushing him against the wall, ducking his head and sealing their lips together. The words die on Logan’s lips as he kisses back, immediately parting his lips at James’ nudging tongue. He moans into it, tiny shivers running through him as James licks into his mouth, their tongues sliding together.

James anchors his hands on Logan’s hips beneath the fabric of his shirt, his thumbs brushing against the concave surface of his hips. Logan wraps his arms around James’ neck, his fingers tangling in the soft locks of hair resting at his fingertips.

James kisses like it’s all he wants to be doing, like he can never get enough, like it’s the last time he’ll get the chance to feel Logan’s lips pressed against his. It makes Logan lightheaded, makes his knees go weak, makes his heart pound wildly in his chest. It’s intoxicating, the velvety soft feel of James’ tongue moving against his, driven by passion, want, need, love.

James holds Logan’s tongue between his lips, sucking lightly as his own tongue flicks and swirls around it, mimicking the movements he makes when his mouth is around Logan‘s cock. Logan’s writhing against him, his hands sliding down and fisting in James’ shirt.

James releases his tongue and moves to his jaw, licking and sucking at the salty skin. “Can’t wait to get you home. You know what I’m gonna do to you?” he asks, punctuating the question with a nip to Logan’s pulse point.

Logan shakes his head in response, his mouth falling open as James soothes the tiny bite mark with his tongue.

“First, I’m gonna strip you, lay you out on my bed,” James begins, licking a broad line up Logan’s throat. “Then I’m gonna lick my way down to your hard cock,” he continues, sucking at Logan’s collarbone. “Then I’m gonna stretch you open so slowly while I suck your dick, get you ready for my cock so I can fuck you so hard,” he finishes, scraping his teeth along Logan’s jaw line.

Logan keens, his bottom lip between his teeth. His face is positively flushed, his hair sticking to his forehead. He roughly presses their lips together, moaning deeply against James’ lips. James swallows it down, snaking his tongue between Logan’s parted lips. He flicks his tongue against the roof of Logan’s mouth, Logan shuddering in response. He repeats the action and Logan pulls away, throwing his head back against the wall as he gasps and moans, his body trembling against James.

James looks at him with wide-eyes and asks, "did you just come?"

Logan nods weakly, a mix of embarrassment and utter want pulsing through him.

"Fuck. You are so fucking hot, Logan," James says in amazement, running his thumb along Logan's bottom lip. He slides their lips together, the kiss chaste and gentle. "We should get you cleaned up before we go back into the studio," he says, pulling away and resting their foreheads together.

"Yeah, probably," Logan finally speaks, his voice low and debauched.

They exit the supply closet with their fingers intertwined, a sated look on Logan's face


End file.
